Reunited
by iluvninjagothenextstepgirl
Summary: When the ninja are called into Ninjago City to fight serpentine, and Nya tags along as the samurai, she and Kai meet some people who they thought were long gone. Should be suitable for all ages. Maybe a slight Zane/OC and Jay/Nya and maybe some others, idk yet.Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, LEGO does.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are the OCs used in this story.**

Name: Karen Flamly

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Family: Kai, Nya,

Hair colour: Reddish brown

Eye colour: Amber

Personality: Can get easily mad, but she is usually calm and level headed.

Ninja suit: Purple

Element: Water

Other: She has a slight crush on Zane, and she and her parents were imprisioned by the skeletons for 2 years. She thought she would never see her brother and sister again until they finally managed to escape.

**I need one more oc, a villain. Please review. No flames please.**


	2. meeting sort of

**Ok, so I realized that in the last chapter I forgot to give my OC Karen a weapon. Her weapon is a pitchfork( my cousin gave me that idea), and Karen element is water so I thought it was a good idea. Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I have chosen a villain, but if you want to send in more you can, because the villain won't be used until later chapters. Oh, and this is after the final battle, so Garmadon is good, and they have both their elemental swords and their Golden Weapons. Anyway, onto the story! Hope you enjoy**

**No one's POV**

The ninja were in the game room, playing New Super Mario Brothers with Nya cheering them on like a cheerleader when the alarm went off. They paused the game and ran to the bridge. Nya quickly looked at the map. There were serpentine spotted in Ninjago City.

"Guys! Serpentine are attacking Ninjago City!" Nya said

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kai asked

He and the other ninja spun into their ninja suits and Nya flashed on her Samurai X outfit. (**like she does in episode 8**) The ninja, especially Kai, were okay with her coming along on their missions now that the overlord was gone and Garmadon was good again. They got off the Bounty turned their golden weapons into their Spinjitzu vechicles while Nya got her exo suit. They headed off towards the city. When they got there, serpentine of all kinds were wrecking havoc in the city. People were running around screaming, cowering with fear, or trying to fight the serpentine. Three people in particular caught Kai's attention. They looked really familiar. Could it be?

"Um, Nya?" Kai said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked

Nya looked at the three people that Kai was talking about.

" Yes, I think it is!" she said excitedly.

Kai couldn't belive it was them. They've been missing for 2 years!**( I'm not going to do any flashbacks) **Then they saw a horrible sight. A small group of serpentine were heading towards those three people!

"NIIIINJJJAAGGGOOO!" Kai shouted as he quickly spun into his spinjitzu tornado, knocking the snakes away. They got up and ran. Nya ran after Kai.

**Karen's POV**

I thought the serpentine were just a ledgend until now. They were everywhere. Four snakes came over to them. A hypnobrai,a fangpyre, a constrictai, and a venomari. I was about to fight them when all ofa sudden, NIIINJJJJAAAGGGOOO! A red-orange tornado spun towards them, knocking them everywhere. The serpentine got up and ran. A samurai ran over to the tornado. The tornado stopped to reveal a red ninja. He looked at us. We looked at him. His eyes looked familiar.

**Cliffhanger, sort of. What did you think? Was it good? Please tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Let's go!

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories! You guys are the best! Here is chapter 2 of Reunited! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Still Karen's POV**

Me and my parents were going home. The ninja and the samurai had taken care of the serpentine problem. I couldn't stop thinking about the red ninja. I thought I've seen those amber eyes before. But where?

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Karen?" They said.

"That red ninja back there, I think I've seen him before." I said.

"You know, I think you're right. I think I've seen him before, too. And the samurai." Her mother said.

"Me, too. Hmm." Said her father.

I know I've seen them before. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

**Kai's POV**

We just got back to the bounty. I still couldn't believe it was them. I thought they were dead. We'll go back tomorrow. I knew that Karen was looked at me, did she recognize me? Probably not, we hadn't seen each other in 2 years and I had my mask on.

**Nya's POV**

OMG! I can't believe that was them! Had they recognized me? I don't think so. I had my helmet on.

_Time skip- the next morning_

**Jay's POV**

Kai and Nya were awful excited last night. I wonder why?

**Zane's POV**

Why are Kai and Nya so excited? That is not like them. Well, that's not like Kai, anyways.

**Cole's POV**

Why are they so excited?

**Lloyd's POV**

Kai was so excited last night. So was Nya. That means something good has happened, right.

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I sense something good has happened to Kai and Nya. For they were very excited last night.

**No one's POV **

Everyone was seated at the table. It was Zane's turn to cook. He cooked pancakes for everyone. They were delicious. Jay piped and said "So why were you so excited last night? Kai and looked at him, and then everyone else.

"We saw our parents yesterday!"

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I thought they were gone." Cole said

"Yeah, so did we. But apparently not, and we saw another person, too." Said Nya.

"Who?" everyone but Kai asked in usion.

"We have another sibling. She is my twin sister, Karen" he said.

"What? How come you haven't told us that before?"

"I told you. We thought they were dead."

"Oh, right."

The conversation didn't get much further than that when the alarm went off. They all got up and went to the bridge. They gaped in horror at what they saw. The serpentine were attacking Ignacia village, which is Kai's and Nya's village!

"Let's go!" Kai and Nya said in usion.

"NNNIIINNNJJJAAAGGGOOO!"

**That's a cliffie! I will try to get the next chapter up later today or tomorrow! Please read and review!**


	4. It's really me

**Hey! The 3****rd**** chapter! Alright! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I don't know when the villain will be used, but I will let you know as soon as I know! What I do know is they will probably appear before chapter 10, okay? Okay, to the story!**

NIIIIINNNJJJAAAGGGOOO! They spun into their ninja suits (again), while Nya got her Samurai suit (again). They got their vechicles and headed to Ignacia village. When they got there, the serpentine were about to enter Four Weapons!

"Lets fight!" Cole said.

They started to fight serpentine.

**Karen's POV**

I was in my room on my computer when I heard noise outside. I decided to ignore it. Five minutes later, I heard "Niiiinnnnnjjjaagggooo! Fire! Earth! Lightning! Ice! That's when I decided to go and investigate. When I got to the window, I could see serpentine retreating back over the hills. "_Cowards!"_ I thought. Then I saw the ninja that saved us. The red ninja and the samurai headed towards the shop. "_I guess they are looking for some new weapons, but why would they want new ones when they have those awesome golden ones?"_ I shrugged as I went downstairs to help them.

"May I help you?" I asked. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he saw me.

"K-Karen?" he asked. His voice, why did it sound so familiar?

"Yeah and how do you know my name?"

"It's me," he took off his hood."Kai."

"K-K-Kai?" I stuttered. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me."he said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it is you!" I squealed.

"Kai, what's goin- wait Karen" the samurai said with a feminine voice.

"Yeah."

The samurai took off her helmet.

"OMG! Nya! Its really you! You guys are home!" I squealed again, but I apologized this time because I accidentally squealed in Kai's ear. Then my parents came downstairs.

"Karen, what's going on? We heard squealing." Then they spotted Kai and Nya.

"Kai? Nya?``

''yeah it's us.

After a big family hug, they asked ``So what`s new?``

"Well, 2 years ago after a few months of looking and looking for you guys, an old man came into the shop and asked me if I wanted to be a ninja. Now, I said no at first, but then the skeletons came and they took Nya. I wasn`t risking losing another family member, so I agreed to train to be a ninja so I could save Nya."

**Kai`s POV**

I told them the beginning of the story.

Then Nya said "A few months after, I decided to build a suit that could help on missions, and became the samurai."

**Karen's POV**

"So you're a ninja and you're a samurai?"

"Yep."

**And scene! That's a cliffie! Hope you liked! No flames please. Please R&R!**


	5. elemental show

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! You guys deserve a cookie!( Hands out cookies)(****) Here is the next chapter! Disclaimer I only own Karen and the plot.**

**Nobody's POV**

Kai and Nya had just finished explaining how and why they became a ninja and a samurai.

"I hope you do not fight evil alone." Their mother said. **A/N their moms name is Mary and their dads name is Richard.**

"Don't worry, we don't." Kai said, just as the others walked in.

**Kai's POV**

" Mom, Dad, Karen, we'd like you to meet Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. Guys this is our mother, our father, and our sister Karen." Kai and Nya said. Everyone exchanged hellos, then Jay piped and said "So, why don't we go back to the bounty?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "But the bounty is back at Jamanikai village." Zane reminded them. "Right. We'll use our Spinjitzu vechicles and Lloyd you call the Ultra Dragon." Kai said.

"What vechicles and the Ultra what?! Said Karen.

" Our golden weapons can turn into vechicles, and we have a pet dragon." Kai said like it was nothing.

"Really!? Karen exclaimed.

"Yep"

With that, they got their vechicles and Lloyd called the Ulltra Dragon. "Woah,cool!" Karen said. She hopped on the exo suit with Nya along with her mother, while their father got on Kai's blade cycle with Kai and they headed for the bounty. When the ship came into view, she couldn't help but say "You guys live on that!" "And train." Kai said. They got on the ship. So how about me and Nya give you a tour of the ship?" I asked. "Sure" they said."Ok, Come with us. This is the deck, where we like to train sometimes. This is the hallway, the main bathroom, the bedrooms, that one is Nya's that one is mine and the other ninjas room." They went to the kitchen, "This is the kitchen, and this is the dining room." They went up to the bridge. "And this is the bridge, where we go to see whats going on in Ninjago and steer the ship." " Wait, how can you steer this ship if it's not even in the water?" Karen asked. "Well, this ship can fly." Kai said sheepishly. " Really! Cool!" "Well, that concludes our tour." Kai said. Then Cole came in and whispered something in Kai's ear.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kai said.

"What sounds like a great idea? Nya and Karen asked, confused.

"We're going to put on a show to show you mom and dad our powers." Kai said. Nya understood but Karen was still confused.

"Powers? What powers?" she asked.

"Us ninja have elemental powers. Nya, you be the MC of the show, and introduce us and our element one at a time." "ok, Nya said. They went out to the deck, where the other ninja were waiting.

"Take a seat." Kai said.

They sat. The ninja got ready"backstage" a.k. hallway. Soon they wereready to go. Kai gave Nya the thumbs up.

**Cliffhanger, the next chap will be the show. Please r&r.**


	6. Elemental show part II

**Alright! 19 reviews! You guys rock! Here is a cookie for each of you! Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy the show!**

**Nya's POV**

Kai gave me the thumbs up to signal that they were ready to go. I went to my MC station, which was just a microphone on a table. I held a piece of paper that said the order the ninja were going on stage, which was the deck and and the training course.**A/N they are going in the order they go in the intro of the show.** I pressed a button and the training course popped up.

"Wow, cool!" Karen said.

I smiled. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." I thought aloud. Everyone agreed. "And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the ninjas with their elemental powers! First up, my brother, Kai Flamely! Everyone clapped as Kai walked up onto the deck, pulled his hood on, and started to go through the course. " Kai Flamely, red ninja of fire, and master or Spinjitzu. His weapon of choice is a sword, and he has the golden Sword of Fire, and the elemental fire blade."Kai lit his sword and did spinjitzu. He finished the course, landing with a karate-like pose. Our parents and sister clapped. He took off his hood, smiled, and sat down.

"Alright, next up is Jay Walker! I said. This was pretty fun. Jay pulled his hood on, grabbed his nunchucks, and went through the course. "Jay Walker, blue ninja of lightning and master of spinjitzu. His weapon of choice is nunchucks, the golden Nunchucks of Lightning and the elemental lightning blade!" Lightning shot out of his nunchucks and he did spinjitzu and finished the training course, landing in a pose similar to Kais, but facing the right instead of the left. Everyone clapped. He took off his hood, and sat down.

"Next is Zane Julien! Zane walked out and pulled on his hood, grabbing his sherikens and his elemental blade, and went to the course. "Zane Julien, white ninja of ice and master of spinjitzu. His weapons of choice is sherikens, and he has the golden Sherikens of Ice and the elemental ice blade!" Zane did spinjitzu and froze a training dummy, finished the training course, and landed with his arms up in a Y shape. The sounds of clapping rung throughout the ship. "Thank you" he said as he bowed took off his hood and sat down.

"Cole Black is next!" Cole grabbed his scythe, pulled on his hood, and walked out to the course." Cole Black, black ninja of earth and master of spinjitzu and also the team leader. His weapon of choice is a scythe, and he has the Scythe of Quakes and the elemental earth blade." A pile of dirt appeared around the training dummy as Cole did spinjitzu and finished the course, landing on his feet and breakdancing a little. More clapping was heard.

"And last but certainly not least is the all powerful Lloyd Garmadon!" I said as Lloyd walked out pulling on his hood. He got to the training course. "Lloyd Garmadon, green ninja of all elements and ultimate spinjitzu master. He is so powerful he doesn't need a weapon!" He did all the elements and spinjitzu and finished the course, landing and sliding on his knees. Everyone clapped and Jay whistled. That was fun.

"That was awesome! Karen shouted.

"I agree. That was quite nice." My mom said.

"Yes, it was." My dad agreed.

" I'm so glad you liked it. But that was just the first part of the show. How about I show you some of my samurai moves while the others are reahersing?" I asked.

"Sure" they said.

I put on my samurai helmet and went through the training course. I went over the planks, dodged the swords, and passed the dummy, but sadly I still couldn't do spinjitzu. _Just keep practicing,_I thought as I finished the course. They clapped.

"Nice."

The others came out onto the deck. Kai had a CD player in his hands. **A/N Or should I say clamps XD. **He put it on the table and got into postion along with the other ninja. "You guys ready?" I asked. "Yep. Hit it." Cole told me. I hit play on the CD player and and The Weekend Whip plays.

_Do do do do do do do do da da da da da da da da dun!_

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun da da da da da da!_

The ninja turned around and started going through the training course and dancing.

_It's time for training and we're getting started,_

_It's on you know!_

_And you're gonna see us whip and shout it!_

_We rock, you roll! _

_They say, go slow, and everything just stands so still!_

The ninja stood still for a second.

_We say, go go, and you're gonna see us rip in to it!_

_Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!_

_We're gonna jump back do it again!_

_Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

_Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

They continued dancing and training.

_Monday morning and we feel defeated,_

_Seems so long ago!_

_Tuesdays coming and we just keep on beating, _

_Till we're in our zone!_

_They say go slow, and everything just stands so still!_

_We say, go go, and you're gonna see us rip into it,_

_Just jump up kick back whip around and spin! _

_We're gonna jump back do it again!_

_Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip! _

_Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, come on and do the weekend whip!_

_Wednesday morning and we soon discover,_

_We gotta push our game! _

_We slept on Thursday just to get it over, _

_The whips a day away!_

_They say go slow, and everything just stands so still! _

_We say, go go, and you're gonna see us rip in to it!_

_Just jump up kick back whip around and spin! _

_We're gonna jump back do it again!_

_Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

_Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

_Jump up kick back whip around and spin! _

The ninja stopped and landed in the same poses they did before.

"So what did ya think?" Kai asked.

"We loved it dear." Mom said. I smiled.

**Unknown POV**

"Masssssssster, they have been reunited." Scales said. "What?!" I screamed. Well, they will be sorry. My master plan is in the works. We'll act soon, when the time is right.

**So, what did you think of the show? Who do you think the villain is? The answer will be in the next chapter. Please R&R! Thank you!**


	7. New ninja, new villain

**Yay the next chapter! Who was the villain in the last chapter? Find out here! Btw, I may need more OCs for later on in the story to be ninja of wind, light, nature, and metal. We already have a water ninja. XD. I also need an idea for a new evil other than the villain, Okay? Okay. Now let's get on with the story. Chapter 6 of reunited! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, only the plot and Karen.**

_On the Bounty_

The ninja were in the game room playing Fist 2 Face 2 with Nya and Karen cheering them on. The adults minus Sensei Wu were in the dining room talking, while Sensei Wu was in his room meditating. He was using spirit smoke and he saw a vision. A new evil will rise and there were going to be some new ninja. In the vision, there were five new ninja fighting the evil, a pink ninja, a yellow ninja, a silver ninja, and a sky blue ninja. He got up and went to the game room.

"Students," he said. They paused the game and looked up at him.

"I have something important to discuss with you all. Come to the bridge now, please."

They got up and followed Sensei to the bridge. When they were all there, including the other adults, Kai said "So what did you want to talk about, Sensei?"

"I had a spirit smoke vision. A new evil will arise and we will need more ninja to conquer it, for it is more than all of you with your powers combined can handle." He said.

"But we can handle anything together! Cole said.

"And I'm the Green Ninja! I defeated the Overlord! Lloyd protested.

"Enough!" Sensei shouted. They fell silent.

"We need to recruit new ninja to help us defeat this new evil. There will be five new ninja, the purple ninja of water, the pink ninja of nature, the yellow ninja of light, the sky blue ninja of wind, and the silver ninja of metal." He explained.

"So when will we find these new ninja?" Kai asked.

Sensei smiled. "Well, believe it or not, one of them is standing right here in this room." He walked over to Karen. "NINJAGO!" He spun around her, and when he stopped, Karen was in a purple suit with a dragon breathing water on the side, and she was wearing a purple skirt with purple leggings and black gloves. The last piece was the mask. It covered her head and most of her face. The only thing you could see was her eyes.

"Karen, purple ninja of water!" Sensei said.

"Really? Awesome! Does this mean I will learn Spinjitzu?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, you will learn everything the other ninja know today."

"Cool!"

"So when will we find the other new ninja?" Jay asked.

"In time, meanwhile, after we find the other four new ninja, we will find the four silver weapons of Spinjitzu"

"Wait there are more weapons of spinjitzu? I thought these were the only ones!" Kai said, pointing to the sword of fire.

"Those were created by the first spinjitzu master, but the silver weapons of spinjitzu were created by the first spinjitzu master's wife." Said Sensei Wu.

"So what are the silver weapons, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"They are the Trident of Water, the Sais of Light, the Bow and Arrows of Nature, the Bo Staff of Wind and the Double Sided Scythe of Metal. We will get them when we recruited the new ninja."

"Ok, cool."

Little did they know, a pair of swirly red eyes were watching from a tree that the Bounty was parked by. Then they disappeared.

_Somewhere in the Dark Forest_

"Massssster Derek, they ssssssay that they will recruit ssssssome new ninja, and they already got one of them." Scales informed their master, Derek Thamos. "What?! Well we must stop them from recruiting those new ninja. Gather the tribes! We must be ready for them."

"Those ninja will not get the new ones. Mwhahahaha!" He laughed evilly.

**Dun, dun, dun! So what do you think Derek's plan is? Will the ninja find the new students and the silver weapons? Tell me what you think in review or PM form. If you want one of your OC to become a ninja in this story, review or PM me. Here is the OC guide:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Element: (has to be nature, metal, wind, or light)**

**Color: (has to be pink, silver, sky blue, or yellow)**

**Weapon: (has to be a bo staff, a bow and arrows, a double sided scythe, or sais)**

**Crush: (optional)**

**Extras:**

**Does anyone know what a double sided scythe is really called? Just wondering. Anyway, please review! Peace!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


	8. Love and silver ninja

**I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter will feature some Jay/Nya and Zane/Karen moments. Anyway please enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Karen and the plot. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and Derek belongs to EpicNinjaMaster.**

_In the Dark Forest-_

**Derek's POV**

I told the Hypnobrai general to tell the other generals to gather the tribes. My plan was to stop the ninja from gathering those new ninja and capture the Flamelys minus the red one to lure the ninja here, into my trap. And when we find out who the new ninjas are, we will capture them, too.

"Serpentine! We need to stop the ninja from recruiting new ninja!" I told them.

"How will we do that? Lasha, Venomarai solider asked.

I told them my plan. Muwahahaha! Those pesky ninja don't know what is coming their way.

_On the Bounty-_

**Lloyd's POV**

We were heading towards Ninjago City to find the new new ninja. The yellow ninja of light, the silver ninja of metal, the pink ninja of nature, and the sky blue ninja of wind. Sensei told us what the new ninja were like. The yellow ninja was blonde, bright, and funny. They had blue eyes and loved to be outside. The metal ninja was always wearing silver, was always holding something. They are easily attracted to stuff like a magnet. They were magnetic, as I called it. The nature ninja was great with animals, and liked to go outside and be around plants and animals. They were laid back and calm. The wind ninja liked to be outside on windy days, and could be calm and breezy one moment and violent and crazy the next, like storm winds. Anyway we were going to Ninjago City to find the metal ninja. When we got there, Nya parked the Bounty on top of Grand Sensei Dareths Mojo Dojo, and we climbed down to the sidewalk.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, Sensei said the new ninja would be **( You already know what the new ninja are like)** Cole said.

"Let's split up and go in groups of 2 and 3," Zane said.

"Okay, me, Kai and Lloyd will go search the center of the city. Jay and Nya will take the north side of the city, and Zane and Karen will take the south side."Cole told us. There was a chorus of "Okays." From everyone.

**Jay's POV**

We all went our separate ways. I was so glad I got Nya. I looked at her riding her exo suit. She was so cute when she was dressed as the samurai. Well, actually, she was cute every second of every day. I blushed a little under my mask and kept looking until I almost lost control of my storm jet. I quickly grabbed the controls and looked ahead to regain control of it. I blushed even more.

**Nya's POV**

I was flying next to Jay in my exo suit.He was in his Storm Fighter. I noticed him looking at me. I looked at him. I'm pretty sure he was blushing under his mask. Come to think of it, I was too. I giggled as his jet staggered a little and he quickly grabbed the controls. I'm sure he blushed even more. He is so funny and cute. I think I love him! We got to our destination.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"Let's start by looking for someone who seems to get attracted to stuff more easily than anyone else and is wearing silver, because anyone can hold stuff," he said.

"Yeah, let's get looking," I said.

**Karen's POV**

I was riding with Zane on the back of his snowmobile thing. I held on to him, my arms wrapped around his waist. His platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind, his icy-blue eyes… Wait, was I falling for him? Hmm, I guess I was. He is cute.

**Zane's POV**

We were riding towards the south side of the city. Karen was sitting behind me on my ice mobile, and she had her hands wrapped around my waist, but I kind of liked it. I also liked her amber brown eyes, the way her hair was blowing in the wind… What is this I'm feeling? Wait is this same feeling Jay told me about with him and Nya? I didn't think nindroids could love until now. I know she is Kai's twin sister, but she's nothing like him! She's so calm. I like her. No, actually I think I love her! So maybe nindroids can love. She's so cute! We got to the south side of the city.

"Well, where do we start?" Karen asked as she got off the vechicle.

I followed and said "We look for someone who wears silver and likes to be around stuff more so than anyone else."

We started looking for the silver ninja. We looked around, and saw someone wearing silver.

**So, there's a cliffie? Who do you think the silver ninja is? There were some cute Jay/Nya and Zane/Karen moments there, huh? Tell me what you think in the reviews and no flames please! Till next time,**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


	9. The Silver Ninja Of Metal!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know, school stuff. So anyway in the last chapter they were looking for the metal ninja. Let's see who it is! And 38 reviews! You guys R-O-C-K! I have a ninja of metal, a light blue ninja of wind, and a yellow ninja of light, but I still need that nature ninja! So if any of you have a nature ninja, please submit her! Any way here is the next chapter of Reunited! Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Karen and the plot.**

**Karen's POV**

We looked around. We saw a girl with neck- length brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin standing over by the fruit stand and she was wearing silver. I looked at Zane.

"Hey do you think that's the silver ninja over there?" I asked.

"Yes, my sensors tell me that she is the silver ninja," he said.

"What? Sensors?" I asked, confused.

"Uh, did I say sensors? No, no. What I meant to say was my, um, mind." Zane said, and he sounded nervous.

"Oh, okay," I said.

**Zane's POV**

That was close! I almost revealed my "me- being- a- nindroid" secret!

**Scales POV**

I watched the white and purple ninja look for a new ninja while Acidicus was watching the blue ninja and the samurai, who was on the ninja's side, and Skalidor and Fangtom were watching the red, black, and green ninja. They were oblivious to our presence. We are not planning to attack just yet, since Master Derek wants us to wait until they all the new ninja before we attack, which makes absolutely no sense to me because they would be stronger and more powerful with them, but I am reluctantly following his orders.

The purple and white ninja were walking over to someone in silver, when the white one stopped in his tracks. He looked my way. I ducked. He shrugged and continued walking.

**Karen's POV**

We were walking over to the girl who was to be the silver ninja when Zane stopped and turned. He shrugged and turned back around.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something." He said.

"Oh,"

We walked up to behind the girl.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The girl jumped and turned around.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" I apologized.

"That's okay. Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked.

"Actually yes. We're looking for a new ninja and we think you might be her," I said.

"M-me, a-a ninja?" She said.

"Yes. You. A ninja." Zane said.

"Okay! But before we go, if you don't mind my asking, what are your names? She asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Karen, ninja of water," I said as I took off my hood.

"And I am Zane, ninja of ice," Zane introduced himself as he took off his hood.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Clare."

"Hi Clare."

"So wanna be a ninja?" I asked.

"Yes!" Clare said.

"Cool. Let's go back to the bounty and call the others to let them meet our new teammate." Zane said.

"Yeah," We walked a little way before Zane took out his sherikens and turned them into the ice mobile.

"Whoa, cool!" Clare said.

I smiled. That's exactly what I said. Soon the bounty came into view. Zane stopped and turned the vehicle back into sherikens and we climbed up on deck.

**No one's POV**

They got up on deck and went to go find Sensei Wu. They found him meditating, as usual.

"Come in, come in," he said.

Karen, Zane, and Clare walked in.

"Sensei? We think we found the silver ninja." Zane said.

"Really? Hmm." Sensei walked around Clare.

"Yes, I sense greatness within you. You will be a great ninja. I sense you are easily attracted to stuff. Your element will fit you nicely. What is your name, young one? Sensei asked.

"My name is Clare," Clare told him.

"Ah, yes. Very nice. Very fitting of your personality and element," Sensei told her.

"So, what is my element?" Clare asked.

Sensei smiled. "NIINJAAGO!" He turned into his golden spinjitzu tornado and spun around her. When he was finished, Clare had on a silver suit similar to Karen's except it was silver with a black outline of a dragon which was breathing metal.

"Clare, silver ninja of metal!" Sensei said.

"Awesome!" Clare said.

"Nice." Karen said.

"Cool." Zane said.

Then they heard voices in the hallway.

"Sounds like the others are back," Zane said.

"Yeah, I'd know my brother and sister's voices anywhere," Karen said.

"Who are your brother and sister?" Clare asked.

"Kai the fire ninja and Nya the samurai." Karen told her.

"Oh, cool!" Clare said.

They went out into hallway to see the other ninja there. Kai and Jay were arguing over a videogame, which is not unusual. Sensei got their attention.

"Students! I would like you to meet Clare, your new teammate. She is the silver ninja of metal. Clare, these are my other students. Kai, ninja of fire, Jay, ninja of lightning, Cole, ninja of earth, Lloyd, ninja of all elements, and of course you already know Zane ninja of ice and Karen ninja of water." He said. Clare nodded.

"You will be rooming with Nya and Karen," Sensei told her.

"Okay," The girls left for the room while the guys left to play videogames.

_In the dark forest- _

"Masster, they have the ssssilver ninja!" Scales told Derek.

"Perfect. Everything is going to plan." Derek said evilly. He laughed. Scales laughed, too. So did the other snake generals. Soon, they were all laughing, even though they didn't understand why they couldn't do anything to the ninja until after they gathered the new ninja. Ah, well.

**Oh those snakes! Thanks NinjaWinxMLPlover8801 for sending your OC! She will be great! This was a great chapter, right? Please send in that nature ninja! No flamers please and please read&review!**


	10. The Light Blue NInja of Wind!

**Thanks for all 44 reviews! Thanks for the OCs. There were quite a few submitted, but I only needed 4. 5 including the villain. Those of you whose OCs I don't use, don't feel bad. I may need them for future stories. I do not need any more OCs as of right now. If I do need them for other stories, I will tell you through these authors notes, ok? Anyway, Karen will you do the honours?**

**Karen: Sure. Iluvninjagogirl only owns me and the plot. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the other OCs belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Normal POV**

The ninja, including Clare, were all hungry from their mission, so they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kai got some chips, Karen got some cookies, Cole got some cake, Clare ate some grapes, Lloyd grabbed some candy, and Zane got some leftover spaghetti. When Jay looked in the refrigerator, all that was left was some foul smelling chili, which was Cole's, and a can of beans.

"I guess we need to get more groceries. Oh well. I'd rather eat beans than Cole's chili." Jay said to himself. He got a bowl, opened the can, put the beans in the microwave, and threw the can in the garbage. But he didn't read the can. It said Magic Beans!

**Jay's POV**

I heard the microwave ding. I got the beans and a spoon. I ate the beans and went up to the bridge because Sensei wanted to talk to us about the wind ninja. We were going to find her today. Every one else was already there when I got there. We began to talk about the wind ninja. Soon I began to feel a bit gasey. I accidentally tooted and lightning went everywhere, hitting everyone and everything in the room. I blushed beet red. It must have been the beans. There was a chorus of "Ows" from everyone where I accidentally hit them. I looked around. Nothing seemed to be damaged from the lightning.

"Excuse me. Sorry," I said.

"Jay, what did you eat?" Kai asked.

"Beans,"

"Wait, were those beans in a blue can the refrigerator?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because those are Magic Beans! You should've read the can." Cole said.

"Luckily anyone who eats them only does what you just did," Sensei said.

I sighed in relief. That was it.

"So anyway back to the wind ninja." I said trying to change the subject.

"Right the wind ninja loves to be anywhere windy," Sensei said.

"Well, from my calculations, it is quite windy in Ninjago City today." Zane said.

Clare and Karen looked at him weirdly. So did Nya's, Kai's, and Karen's parents. Well mostly Clare and Karen.

"Well then let's go!" I said.

**Karen's POV**

Zane tends to act, uh, weird sometimes. Is there something he's not telling us? Ah, well. If he wants to tell us, he will. And I still like him.

**Clare's POV**

We got to Ninjago City. It was windy, so not many people were outside. We kept walking until we saw a girl wearing light blue, who seemed to be enjoying the wind. I looked at the others who saw her too. We were probably all thinking the same thing. She's the wind ninja. We walked over to her.

**The girl's POV**

I LOVE the wind! For some reason I always have. 8 people walked over to me. I knew some people could be bad, so I was a little scared.

**Back to Clare's POV**

The girl had sapphire blue eyes, light blonde hair with light blue streaks, and a light blue ribbon in her hair. The girl saw us coming. At first, she looked surprised, then scared.

As if Zane sensed her fear, he said "Do not worry. We are friends. We want to ask you somethings."

"Okay," the girl said.

**Zane's POV**

I told the girl who was going to be the wind ninja that we were friends and we wanted to talk to her.

"Okay," she said.

"Do you get violent when you're mad?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you usually calm and nice?"

"Yes,"

I looked at the others. This girl is definitely the wind ninja.

"One last thing. Would you like to be a ninja?"

"YES!" She squealed.

"Then come with us. What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Serena Darvil." She said.

"Nice. Mines Zane, this is Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Karen, and Clare." I said, introducing everyone.

"Hi,"

With that, we all left for the bounty. Sensei said the same thing he said to Clare. Serena's ninja suit was the same as Karen's and Clare's, except it was light blue.

"Serena, light blue ninja of wind!" Sensei said.

"Awesome!" Serena said.

"You will be rooming with me, Karen, and Clare, right Sensei?" Nya asked.

"Right,"

"Cool,"

**Derek's POV **

The wind ninja! They have the wind ninja! Two more ninja and my plan goes into action! Muwahahaha!

**There the wind ninja! Thanks fairy of heart serena14! The next ninja to be found will be both the light and nature ninjas, in the same chapter and maybe Derek's plan will go into action! BTW, the part with Jay and the beans and the lightning was my cousin's idea. She does not have an account, but she wanted me to put that in my story, so I did. Funny, right? Anyway, please review! Have a great day/evening/night! Till next time,**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


End file.
